


冬盾养子梗

by QAQ



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAQ/pseuds/QAQ
Summary: OOC，能力有限，送朋友看的，谢绝ky





	冬盾养子梗

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelx/gifts).



他是偷偷跑出来的。

他怀中抱着过去半年画的画，主要是素描，来到酒吧街游荡，希望有谁的眼神能穿过如云的艳女媚男，买走他的画。肚子饿，房东昨天停了煤气，并让他跟儿子一周之后滚到别的地方去。他没办法了，把他珍藏的作品从书本夹缝中拿出来，想买个价钱好让他跟儿子吃一餐好饭。儿子正在长身体，需要充足的蛋白质，但儿子却羞于承认这一点，只是把他每次带回来的剩饭吃个精光，连骨头都咬得粉碎。

他是在波士顿一个冰天雪地的夜晚捡到这个婴儿的。婴儿的哭声如同被踩了尾巴的猫叫，几乎被风声吞没。他顶风冲出家门，冻伤了所有露出的皮肤，抱回了那个即将断了气的孩子，然后在911电话接线员的指导下给他取暖、做CPR。奇迹在这个寒冷的雪夜出现，这个孩子在一个小时后重新嗷嗷大哭，他留着泪向接线员道谢，并对风雪阻挡了救护车表示了理解。

然后孩子长到了十九岁，喜欢诗歌，留着像所有文学少年那样的半长发，黑黝黝的，像蓬勃生长的水草。他一直供他念书直到他突然地破产，孩子没有抱怨过什么，没过几天就去坐公交车一个小时以外的一家汽修厂干活了。汽修让这根小豆芽像被吹气了一样布满肌肉，而饥饿让他原本精心锻炼的身体日渐枯槁下去。

没有人知道他作品的唯一买主是怎么死的：史塔克家族的老爷子，某一天突然咽了气，对外声称是心脏病，坊间流传的是情杀，老爷子一生风流，被一个名不见经传的艺术家迷得神魂颠倒，然后被其他有过风流债的女人射杀在床上。说的有鼻子有眼，谁也不知道是不是真的，但大家都爱听这样的桃色血案，就越传越离谱。史塔克企业的暂时负责人以保护老爷子名声为由，断了跟他的合作，随之而来的是一个接一个取消订单的电话和邮件。只有一件事让他稍感安慰，那就是史塔克的儿子，有一天夜里出现在他窗前，从窗户缝里塞进一张纸条然后立刻就跑了，他没有追上，回了家才看到那纸条写的，“我知道你跟这事没有关系。”那晚他躺在地上，哭了很久。

本来他还能在附近的快餐店打工，但谣言太过荒唐，小报记者扎堆往他工作的地方去，在数次拉锯战之后，雇佣他的那家好心夫妇也艰难地解雇了他，因为那些记者的关系，日常买卖被严重干扰，甚至还有慕名而来的市民，甚至地痞流氓。他微笑着道谢，接过老板夫妇给他结算的薪水，抿着嘴，默默地将工作用围裙和帽子叠好放好，才出了门。

然后他没法出门了。抑郁症将他的精力抽干，让他把吃下去的食物又反向呕进马桶。是儿子拖着他，用他们最后的积蓄看了病，买了药。

然后现在，他特意来到这个新的城市、新的夜场，怀抱着他最后的希望。

“先生，看一眼吧，多好的笔触呀……”他沿街叫卖着，但听到的人只是多看了他的脸和屁股两眼。

就这样持续了很久，直到了后半夜，连街上买醉的人的少了起来，才有一个人来到他面前。

“先生，买画吗？”他有些欣喜地问，但对方的答复让他泄气。

“你多少钱一晚？

“卖的不是我，是画。“他将画搂得更紧。

“我知道你，史蒂夫罗杰斯。“

听到对方说出自己的名字，史蒂夫的身体颤抖了一下。

“你不知道我，可我知道你。我喜欢你很久，我一直跟着你，看着你，甚至辞掉工作，但是现在我终于忍不住了。“

史蒂夫不知道自己是怎么跟他来到旅馆的。他们没有洗澡，对方迫切地将他的阴茎含在嘴里，发出含含糊糊的呜哝声。史蒂夫硬不起来，反而感觉被吸的地方发冷，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。对方吸了他小半个小时，见他没有性致，也不生气，将他翻过身来，吻他后背，咬他的蝴蝶骨，双手揉捏着他如今像两团披萨面团一样的臀肉，手指就这润滑液去试探他的肛门。

在对方手指即将探进去时，史蒂夫的大脑如同被电打了一样。他立刻摆脱对方，下了床缩在房间一角，将头埋在胳膊间呜呜地哭了起来。男人坐在床边，看着史蒂夫，抽完了一根烟后穿好衣服走了。史蒂夫哭得累了，就睡着了。

梦境迷迷糊糊的，史蒂夫在梦里哀叹，自己忘了带药，少吃这一顿药不知道醒来会感觉多糟糕。但这个梦迷糊地让他很舒服，他久违地见到了死去的史塔克老爷子和他的子女，那个叫托尼的小家伙正向史塔克夫人撒娇，让她喂他吃甜点；老爷子端着酒杯看着他们笑，然后扭头来夸赞史蒂夫这次的画有多么好。然后指着一扇门，让史蒂夫进去。他推开门，是他捡到婴儿时工作室的床，床上散落着他的画。史蒂夫就这那些画躺在床上，感觉自己如同陷进母亲子宫的肉壁中一样温暖。在这温暖中有一个男人向他走来，捧起他的脸吻了上去。

这吻太过真实了。不管是嘴唇还是牙齿，甚至是口腔中的血腥味。他被吻地头晕目眩，不禁将双手搂住这人的脖子。而随之而来的肌肤的触碰让史蒂夫惊觉这不是个梦，而是真的有人在吻他。他睁开眼，映入眼帘的是那双刻进他骨髓一般印象深刻的绿眼睛。

是巴基。

是他的养子。

事实如同针刺进眼睛，但他又太过贪恋这样的吻和肌肤，于是史蒂夫重新闭上眼睛，任由巴基将他抱上床。

在巴基的舌头舔弄史蒂夫的龟头时事情就失控了。史蒂夫在巴基口中射出了今晚的第一次，在接受了满是精液味道的轻吻之后，巴基的阴茎慢慢地进入了史蒂夫的肠道。他呻吟。他抖动身体。闭上眼睛看到的不是完全的黑暗，而是阴影在高潮时旋转的万花镜。他不敢睁开眼睛，因为这感觉过于美好。他倾听着巴基对他的细语，诉说着他如何通过手机定位找到他，如何在房门外等待，如何心焦，如何哭泣。史蒂夫又哭了，但眼泪很快被床单吸干，因为巴基将他的上半身压在床上，下半身被操地将近麻木。但他好高兴。得病后他第一次做爱，第一次感到高兴。

当回到家时，巴基把一只餐盒加热后推到史蒂夫面前。

“牛排和土豆泥。我昨天回家看你不在就去找你了。昨天老板请我们吃饭，给你带的吃的。“

史蒂夫埋头吃着，没有说话。吃完后他躺倒在自己床上，巴基跟着他躺下，一只手从后面抱着他，并轻轻按摩着史蒂夫吃的过多而微微胀气的胃。

“我看到新闻，史塔克的小儿子即将接管他老爹企业了。“

史蒂夫翻过身，将脸埋在巴基的锁骨间，很快睡着了。

 

The End


End file.
